1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circular saw, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a circular saw blade assembly having a detachable saw chain supported along the perimeter of the blade assembly.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Circular saws have heretofore been known. Such saws have been generally used as cross-cut saws. In recent years improvements have been made in the circular saw industry, both in the design of the saw blade and in the design and construction of cutting elements of the saw blade. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,958,348, discloses a circular saw having a circular saw blade or mounting portion. The saw blade is provided with an annular groove about its perimeter which is adapted to hold a detachable saw chain. The saw chain is secured to the saw blade for rotation with the saw blade as a unit by inserting a plurality of connector pins through the portion of the sawblade defining the annular groove for locking engagement with the depending anchor portion of the raker links disposed within the annular groove. Thus, the connector pins have a dual function, namely, to unite the saw chain and the saw blade, and to hold the saw chain radially inwardly on the saw blade so as to prevent the saw chain from being thrown outwardly under the urging of the centrifugal force generated during operation of the saw.
While the prior art devices, such as the circular saw disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,958,348, have met with some success, problems have nevertheless been encountered due to the expense in the milling or cutting a precision annular groove about the perimeter of the blade for mounting of the saw chain, and the tendency of the blade to throw the saw chain outwardly due to the centrifugal force generated by the operation of the saw. Therefore, it would be highly desirable if one could construct a circular saw blade assembly which did not require precision milling of a blade, while at the same time overcomes the tendency of the saw chain to be thrown outwardly because of the centrifugal force generated during operation of the saw.